Sucesos estraños
by cielgumi
Summary: Que pasará cuando los chicos regresen a su mundo? acabaran sus aventuras? aparte, que otros mundos existen aparte del digimundo?
1. Después de la despedida

_**Sucesos extraños. 1**_

Introducción: Tal vez pensaran que solo serán sucesos del digimundo, pues se equivocan también estarán presentes distintos universos alternos, con esto me refiero que no solo los seres digitalmonster estarán presentes si no distintos seres del universo, cielo e infierno. Lo verán cuando lean este interesante y fuera de lo común relato de la serie digimon.

Como Izzy "Koushiro" es mi personaje favorito tendrá más protagonismo pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no lo tengan o que la historia gire en torno a él.

Repito, este fic es de digimon, por si le encuentran raro; Estará basado cuando los niños elegidos regresan de Tokio, o sea cuando la puerta de ese mundo se cierra y al parecer ellos creen que no volverán muy pronto, pero… será eso cierto?

Espero que les guste.

_Capitulo 1: Después de la despedida…_

_En casa de Taichi y Hikari "Tai y Kari"…_

Un muchacho de cabello castaño se encontraba tendido en su cama pensando en todo lo que vivió en aquel mundo, donde hizo a su gran amigo Agumon, este miraba por la ventana mientras soltó un gran suspiro. La puerta se abrió y entra su querida hermana menor.

-Hermano…, estas bien?- Hikari la hermana pequeña del castaño le preguntó con preocupación al ver la seriedad que tenía su hermano, que la verdad eso era muy extraño en él. Taichi al ver a su hermana se sentó en la cama mientras le regaló una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Hikari, solo me ponía a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado y que tal vez no podamos volver a ver a nuestros amigos.- La niña bajó la cabeza mientras ponía un gesto de tristeza.

-Que estará haciendo Gatomon…- Taichi al escucharla también se puso a pensar que estará haciendo su amigo Agumon en estos momentos, ellos se habrán separado o seguirán juntos?, pensó por unos segundos mientras su hermana no veía con cara se incógnita triste, pero se le ocurrió algo que ambos les animaría, salió de la habitación sin que Taichi se diera cuenta ya que estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos y preguntas.

Hikari al salir de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina y con una silla para poder alcanzar el congelador, sacó un helado familiar que había, estaba abierto ya que habían comido ya den antes pero aun así quedaba para dos. Cerró al congelador y en dos platos hondos sirvió el helado que era de vainilla y chocolate, a uno le puso más que a otro ya que Hikari no comía mucho.

-Espero que mi hermano se anime con esto…- Dijo sonriendo mientras tiraba a la basura el bote vacío y buscaba dos cucharas pequeñas, Luego se dirigió a la habitación y con el pie abrió la puerta ya que no había dejado cerrada si no junta. Encontró a su hermano en la terraza de su habitación mirando la vista, ella se acercó hasta estar junto a él.

-Toma hermano- Le ofreció con una dulce sonrisa, Taichi miro a su hermanita y le acepto feliz, le encantaba el helado y sobre todo el de chocolate.

-Ah! Muchas gracias Hikari!- comenzó a comerlo rápidamente, mientras que su hermana se lo comía lentamente, ambos miraban los edificios que estaban llenos de luces ya que había anochecido.

-AAAH!- Grito Taichi mientras se agarraba la cabeza, Hikari lo miró preocupada.

-Que sucede hermano!?- Le dijo mientras dejaba el plato en el borde de la terraza.

-Se me congelo el cerebro!- Al escuchar que solo se trataba de eso ella comenzó a reir. Taichi la miró molesto pero luego comenzó a reír con ella. Taichi tomo a su hermana en brazos y la llevo a dentro y comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

-JAJAJA! BASTA HERMANO!- Decía mientras no dejaba de reírse, pero su hermano no dejo de hacerlo.

-Esto es por haberte reído de mi, niña malvada!- Decía entre risas ya que se divertía mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hermana, lo encontraba gracioso, le hizo recordar una vez que le hizo tantas cosquillas que ella sin querer se hecho un gas. Su hermana mientras se movía para que su hermano la dejara, sin querer le pego una patada en la cara.

-Hermano!...- dijo preocupada cuando Taichi se alejo rápidamente tomándose la nariz con ambas manos. Le había dolido pero no era culpa de Hikari ya que no pudo evitarlo, quiso hacerse el macho y la miro como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ja! No me dolió!- Dijo mientras le corría un hilo de sangre de la nariz y con una lagrima asomada, pero sonrió como todo un campeón. Su hermana tomo un pañuelo de tela y se lo puso en la nariz para limpiarlo.

-Lo siento hermano…- Dijo limpiándolo, pero Taichi solo le sonrió. Hikari recordó que dejo los platos afuera y fue por ellos para lavarlos. En la cocina ya, comenzó a lavarlos y vio la hora en un reloj grande que estaba en el living.

-AH! Ya es la hora- Dijo mientras se apuraba en lavar y luego encendió el televisor. Taichi que fue al baño a buscar un poco de papel de baño para hacerse un tapón para la nariz, luego fue a donde estaba Hikari para ver que estaba viendo en la televisión.

-Hermano no le digas a mis papas que veo esto, por favor…- Taichi no le contestó ya que no respondería hasta ver que es lo que estaba viendo. La verdad no parecía la gran cosa, era una caricatura, aunque no muy bien dibujado, los personajes parecían figuras geométricas, con eso me refiero a que su cabeza en ovalada a los costados y su cuerpo es como un triangulo y en vez de caminar parecía que saltaran.

-Que es esto Hikari?-Dijo mientras veía la tele y al paso de que avanzaba el programa Taichi se dio cuenta de que usaban un vocabulario muy vulgar.

-Jeje, se llama South Park, lo encuentro gracioso aunque a veces hay unos episodios que no me gustan ya que tienen mucho racismo.- Dijo viendo el programa, Taichi la verdad no quería que su hermana viera eso pero tampoco quería decirles a sus padres ya que si no regañarían.

-Oye ya verdad yo tampoco quiero que veas esto, pero si quieres verlo pues tendrás que verlo también a escondidas de mi…, encuentro que eres muy pequeña para ver esta clase de caricaturas- Dijo apagando el televisor, Hikari hizo pucheros pero la verdad le encontró la razón, ella tampoco sabía porque le gustaba esa serie ya que tenía muchas cosas que para ellas estaban muy mal.

-Está bien hermano no lo veré más –Dijo sonriendo, la verdad Taichi le creyó ya que Hikari no era de esas niñas que mentían. Pero tomo nuevamente el control, encendió la tele y se puso a ver Bob esponja, esa parte del mundo como china o Japón, esas caricaturas estaban subtituladas.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y llegaron sus padres que estaban de compras, la señora Yagami traía unas bolsas llenas de víveres y su padre estaba estacionando el auto en el subterráneo.

-Miren niños traje carne para asar y are verduras al vapor- Decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por tener a sus niños de nuevo con ellas, la verdad ella estaba feliz de que ya no vuelvan pero también estaba triste porque ya no verían mas a Agumon y a Gatomon. Se dio cuenta de que cuando ellos hablaban de los digimons le brillaban los ojos.

-Te ayudo a cocinar mamá?- Preguntó la menor de la casa mientras ayudaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas de plástico.

-Está bien Hikari, pero con cuidado- Dijo terminando de guardar las cosas y poniéndose un delantal rosa con un dibujo de cerdito. Taichi siguió viendo la televisión hasta que fuese la hora de la cena y su madre lo obligó a poner la mesa.

_En casa de Yamato "Matt"…_

-Hermano… Hermano… HERMANO!- Dijo Takeru mientras su hermano mayor cocinaba con una gran agilidad para su edad, era muy bueno en eso pero de todas formas él decía que aun le faltaba mucho que aprender.

-Que pasa Takeru?- Le contesto sin dejar de ver lo que estaba haciendo en su sartén. El pequeño que le miraba desde abajo por su corta altura, estaba preocupado por algo, tenía un mal presentimiento, Yamato le miró y dejo un rato a fuego lento para prestarle atención a su pequeño hermanito. El se puso en cuclillas para quedar a casi la misma altura.

-Ehm…. Mi mamá sabe que me quedaré aquí, cierto?- La verdad no tenía intenciones de decir eso pero no quería que su hermano se preocupara por él.

-Sí, ya llame a mamá, no te preocupes Takeru – Le sonrió con dulzura al pequeño Takeru mientras este dibujaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien…- Dijo y en seguida se fue a sentar en la mesa del comedor y encendió la televisión. Yamato la verdad notaba algo raro en él, pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

Takeru estaba cambiando los canales a ver si había alguno interesante en alguno, se quedaba 10 segundos viendo un canal para ver lo que estaban dando y luego lo cambiaba, estuvo haciendo eso por un buen rato, acercándose a un canal en especial, el canal 60. Pues la verdad el pequeño niño abrió los ojos como plato al ver aquel canal, En casi todos los cables esta un canal erótico y pues el canal que le toco a Takeru ver, el famoso PlayBoy, y justo para variar estaban dando una película erótica. El niño se quedo pegado viendo pues no sabía lo que estaban haciendo, Yamato que estaba concentrado en su sartén no se dio cuenta en seguida pero al voltearse por hacerlo sin necesidad lo vio, el hermano mayor se puso completamente rojo y corrió hasta su hermano.

-QUE ESTAS VIENDO!- Dijo mientras le quitaba el control y ponía el primer canal que pudo, puso el History Chanel.

-Estaba viendo como jugaban a las luchas…- Dijo con esa típica voz tierna e inocente de Takeru.

-Eh… si… si era eso… pero no lo pongas…- La verdad Yamato no sabía mucho de eso tampoco ya que apenas tenía 10 años, pero sabía lo que era y no quería que su hermano pequeño sufriera de algún trauma, Yamato suspiro y dejo de estar rojo de vergüenza.

-Cuando venga mi padre tendré que regañarlo…-Dijo susurrando mientras terminaba de hacer la cena, le fastidiaba tener que regañar a su propio padre pero… él sabe que tiene hijos menores, debería bloquear ese canal, aparte él nunca ve esos programas, siempre ve las noticias y los canales de documentales.

Cuando termino de preparar la cena pasaron 15 minutos y su padre llego, parecía cansado pero este sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos, cuando estaban en la pelea final, el siempre creyó que ellos volverían, nunca perdió la esperanza.

-Hola hijos- Takeru fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, el señor Ishida lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo. Yamato lo saludo con un simple "hola papá" mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-Bueno, es hora de la cena, Takeru, ve a lavar tus manos.- Ordenó el hermano mayor mientras el también entraba al baño, el señor Ishida bajo a su hijo menor para que este valla a lavarse. Yamato ayudo a su hermano a alcanzar el lavamanos y luego se secaron y luego entro su padre cuando ellos salieron, se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa a comer. La cena que preparo en portador de la amistad fue, chopsui de pollo con arroz frito.

-Está muy rico hermano- Dijo Takeru al probar la comida, Su hermano mayor le sonrió y comenzó a comer junto con todos mientras su padre también le elogio por la comida.

-Gracias- Dijo y se quedo en silencio al instante para seguir comiendo, luego su padre quiso que hablaran sobre lo que paso en el digimundo, ellos le explicaron todo con lujo de detalle y que no volverían a ver a Gabumon ni a Patamon .

-Ya veo…-Dijo su padre con un poco de desanimo ya que le cayó muy bien (o como se dice en chileno, le cayó la raja xD). Habían terminado de comer y Takeru dio un gran bostezo.

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir, yo iré en seguida, antes me daré un baño- Dijo Yamato

-Yo también quiero darme un baño!- dijo feliz el portador de la esperanza con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el mayor sonríe ya que no le importa bañarse junto con su hermanito pequeño, y de repente Yamato recordó el incidente con la televisión.

-Takeru puedes poner el agua del baño, yo en seguida iré- Takeru asintió notoriamente con la cabeza y fue al baño, Yamato le dijo que tuviera cuidado y luego vio a su padre con mala cara.

-Que pasa hijo?- Dijo el padre confundido ya que su hijo puso cara de asesino.

-Papá, como no puedes bloquear ese canal tan vulgar y repugnante.-Dijo en voz baja para que el niño que estaba en el baño no escuchara de la conversación.

-QUE!?- Yamato le dio un pequeño golpe para que bajara la voz.

-Acaso tu hermano… -Dijo nervioso el padre por lo que pudo haber llegado a ver en ese canal.

-Si…- Le miro seriamente, ambos sujetos estaban agachados como en los partidos de futbol cuando se reúnen todos a planear jugadas entre los tiempos.

-Pero creyó que estaban jugando a las luchas…- La verdad no pudo creer la inocencia de su pequeño hermanito, pero la verdad es mejor así.

-Bueno mañana mismo lo bloqueare de nuestro cable- Luego por detrás llega el innombrable.

-De que hablan?- Los dos se asustaron y comenzaron a hablar nerviosamente.

-Na-nada, ven vamos a darnos un baño Takeru- Yamato toma a su hermano de la mano y lo lleva al baño donde ya estaba el agua lista.

-Valla no necesitaste ayuda Takeru?- Le dijo algo sorprendido de que pudiera hacerlo él solo ya, la verdad Yamato no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su hermano estuviera creciendo tan rápido.

Ambos se sacaron la ropa, Yamato ayudo a su hermano a tallarse la espalda y lo mismo hiso Takeru con su hermano mayor, luego ambos se metieron a la tina y allí se quedaron un buen rato hablando de ustedes ya saben, el digimundo y recordando las aventuras que vivieron.

-Y recuerdas cuando Taichi y yo te encontramos trabajando en un restaurante con Joe?- Dijo sonriendo y Yamato asintió con una gran sonrisa y recordó que en ese momento fue cuando Garurumon digievolucionó.

Al salir se secaron y fueron ambos en toalla a la habitación y se pusieron pijama, Yamato un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta negra, Takeru tuvo que ponerse una camiseta de su hermano ya que no trajo pijama, le quedaba grande pero no le importo y se acostó en la cama de su hermano mayor y Yamato hizo lo mismo. Su padre aun estaba despierto pero luego se fue a dormir en unos cuantos minutos.

_En casa de Sora…_

La chica portadora del amor estaba regando unas plantas que estaban de decoración en su casa mientras que no se quitaba la imagen de Piyomon, soltó un gran suspiro que fácilmente notó su madre, ella preocupada por su hija decidió hacerle un regalo, fue a su habitación y volvió en seguida.

-Sora?...- Dijo acercándose a su hija con algo en sus manos.

-Que ocurre mamá?- Dijo sin voltearse ya que estaba ocupada terminando con las plantas.

-Toma, esto lo compré para ti, espero que te animes…- Sora se volteó a ver qué era lo que su madre quería darle y lo que vio la sorprendió muchísimo, era una maseta con una flor enorme, pero, esta flor era igual a la flor que tenía Yokomon en su cabeza.

-Mamá….- La chica se emocionó y tomo la maseta con delicadeza.

-Tú me dijiste como era Yokomon, y la verdad esta flor es igual a como la describiste, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver esa forma de Piyomon, pero si es parecida a esta flor, de seguro era muy linda- La madre de Sora le sonrió con una calidez mientras llevaba su mano diestra a la cabeza de su hija y se acercaba para besar su frente, le miró a los ojos y junto su cabeza con la de la menor.

-Mamá… gracias…- Sora comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba aquella flor y su madre la abrazó fuertemente como si la quisiera proteger pero, con aquella muestra de aprecio quiso decir a su hija que se desahogara, que no estaba sola. No solo la tenía a ella, si no, también a sus amigos con los cuales vivió esas aventuras.

-Mi niña… que tal si hacemos un delicioso pastel?- Dijo para animarla.

-Si!- Dijo secando aquellas lagrimas, fue a dejar esa flor a su habitación y la dejo junto a su cama, o sea en la mesa de luz. Tenía un presentimiento, Sora tenía el presentimiento de que no faltaba tanto para volver a ver a su mejor amiga, miró con ternura aquella planta que desde ahora en adelante será su mayor tesoro. La regó con el agua suficiente y fue a ayudar a su mamá hacer un pastel, corrió a la cocina y se puso un delantal parecido al que tenía su madre.

-Haré un poco de chocolate, podrías batir los huevos sora? –La chica asintió, saco 2 huevos y los batió con una taza de azúcar.

-Mmmm…es un huevo por taza de harina, no mamá?- Dijo Sora esperando la respuesta de su madre antes de ponerle la harina.

-Sí y recuerda que es una taza de leche- le contestó sin dejar de hacer el chocolate. Pasaron unas 2 horas haciéndolo hasta que estaba listo.

-Valla hicimos un buen trabajo mamá –Dijo sonriendo la portadora del amor, mientras terminaba de hacerlo los últimos detalles, ponerle unas fresas.

-Bueno pero ahora abría que probar a ver como esta de sabor- La señora Takenouchi sirvió un trozo bastante grande para cada una con un vaso de leche. Sora no esperó y probó un bocado.

-Mmmm… No está nada mal – dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando volvamos a ver a Viyomon me gustaría que hiciéramos un pastel las tres juntas…-Dijo sonriéndole a su hija, ella la verdad se sorprendió pero luego sonrió por las palabras de su madre.

-Estoy segura que le gustaría mucho –Dijo nostálgicamente mientras terminan el trozo de pastel. Su madre recoge los platos y los lava, la chica portadora del amor se va a bañar, pasan unos cuantos minutos y sale ya con su pijama puesto, ya era my tarde y ella se fue a la cama pero antes, tomo un vaso con agua y regó aquella hermosa planta. Apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

_En casa de Mimi…_

Mimi se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación con las luces apagadas, se notaba en sus mejillas que se había encontrado llorando y es por las lágrimas secas que se notaban levemente.

-Palmon…- Con su brazo limpio las lagrimas ya que, pensó que si ella lloraba tan vez Palmon también lo estuviera haciendo, tenía que ser fuerte, pero, la despedida que tuvo con ella le entristeció mucho, respiró profundamente y luego salió de su habitación, al baño para enjuagarse la cara y sacarse esa cara de sollozos.

-Mimi! Es hora de cenar! - La verdad no tenía mucha hambre pero fue de todas formas y vio servido en la mesa, arroz con huevo frito con crema y soja fermentada, a la chica le brillaron los ojos ya que ese era uno de sus platillos favoritos.

-Aw! Se ve delicioso mamá, muchas gracias- Se sentó a la mesa junto con sus padres y empezaron a comer. Conversaron por un buen rato.

-Mamá, yo lavaré los platos –Dijo retirándolos y comenzando a lavar. Su madre saco lo que quedaba de la mesa y ambos padres se sentaron en el living a ver la televisión, Mimi al terminar se seca las mano, va al baño y llena la tina con agua caliente, le pone algunos aceites aromáticos y de relajación, se desviste y se mete en el agua.

-Ahh… Esto sí es vida…- Cerró los ojos para poder relajarse, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño tan tranquilamente, la verdad se había demorado mucho en el baño, más o menos una hora y media.

-Que buen baño… -Dijo mientras salía del baño a su habitación, sacó la secadora de cabello y comenzó a secarse el cabello, ya lista y con su pijama puesto va a donde se encontraban sus padres y se sentó junto a ellos a ver un rato de televisión hasta que ya era muy tarde.

-Mimi, es hora de dormir…- Dijo con ternura su madre, la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sillón y se va a su habitación. Se acuesta en su cama pero no logra conciliar el sueño ya que su mente estaba llena y preocupada de otras cosas.

Comienza a recordar la primera vez que digievolucionó Palmon, cuando derrotaron a Mosaimon que estaba controlado por un engrane negro, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando recordó todos los momentos que su digimon la salvó, todas las veces que estuvo con ella.

-Se que alguna vez nos volveremos a ver, no es así Palmon?- Dijo esa pregunta para su amiga pero sabía que no la escucharía pero aun así lo hizo. Poco a poco la chica portadora de la pureza fue quedándose dormida hasta que por fin lo logró.

_En casa de Jou "Joe"…_

Un muchacho de anteojos se encontraba revisando unos libros de medicina, ya que su aventura había acabado pensó que sería lo mejor ponerse a estudiar pero, también quiso evitar pensar en el digimundo y por eso se puso a estudiar. Luego de un rato Jou siente que alguien llega a casa, se levanta y va a ver ya que quería ver a sus padres, pero el que había llegado era su hermano mayor, traía unas bolsas del supermercado.

-Ya llegaste hermano…-Dijo Jou mientras le ayudaba con las bolsas.

-Sí, y a ti… como te fue?- Le miró seriamente.

-Ah… eso, me fue bien… o si no, no estaría aquí.-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero quiero que me cuentes todo, si?- Jou bajó la cabeza.

-Claro hermano- Siguió ordenando las cosas; Al terminar los dos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para hablar de lo ya mencionado.

-Lo único que pude ver cuando un monstruo con muchos de especie de tentáculos- Dijo curiosamente mientras miraba pensativamente el techo.

-A… si, pero todo empezó cuando…- Comenzó a relatar su última aventura a su hermano mientras este lo veía atentamente. Al pasar un buen rato, ya eran las 9:30 PM y sus padres no llegaban, que estarán haciendo, se preguntó en su mente.

-Bueno ya es hora de cenar, pero no tengo muchas ganas de preparar algo y bueno asique traje sopa instantánea, quieres?-Dijo levantándose para ir a la despensa y sacar dos sopas. En eso suena como abren la puerta.

-Ya llegamos- Dijeron los señores Kido, Jou que no había visto fue corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Qué bueno que regresaron, tardaron mucho…-Jou estaba feliz al ver que sus padres estaban sanos y salvos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo jou se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Que ocurre?-Dijo su madre confundida de los que le pudo haber pasado a su hijo, su hermano vio la escena y luego dijo para que no se preocuparan tanto.

-Es que Jou quería que hicieras la cena porque no quería comer algo poco nutritivo.- La verdad fue lo único que se le ocurrió, la verdad fue una estupidez pero bueno, Jou se dio cuenta y se separo de su madre y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Jeje si… es que mi hermano cocina asqueroso y quería darme sopa instantánea-Su madre sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jou.

-Haré algo realmente bueno para ustedes, si?- Fue a la cocina y se puso a cocinar, Jou soltó un suspiro, su padre se acercó a él y le miró.

-Tienes que prepararte para entrar a clases Jou- Dijo el padre con un tono serio.

-Lo sé padre, ya di el examen para entrar a la secundaria y estoy seguro que me fue bien- Dijo con una gran sonrisa hacia la seña de amor y paz como éxito.

-No te confíes…- Dijo su padre, Jou se quedo en esa posición y luego bajo la cabeza suspirando, al parecer su padre es muy estricto con él, pero bueno por lo menos su padre se preocupa por su futuro, pero en verdad el quiere eso pasa su futuro?...

Su madre termino de hacer la cena y todos se sentaron en silencio a cenar aunque estaban con la televisión encendida, estaban dando las noticias sobre un asesinato que hubo en una discoteca en el centro, el agresor termino con la vida del otro chico con un tiro en la nuca, toda la familia Kido se quedo mirando por un momento atentamente el televisor para poner atención a esta tragedia.

-Que espantoso…- Dijo su madre al ver lo que había pasado. En eso dijeron que el asesino seguía suelto y estaban en busca de su paradero.

-Valla ahora es más preocupante- Dijo Jou al sentir un poco de miedo ya que no se sabe que podría hacer si se lo encuentra o algo por el estilo. Pasaron 45 minutos y todos habían terminado de cenar, Jou fue al baño a ducharse y lavarse los dientes para ir a dormir, o bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo a su madre pero se quedaría estudiando. Y eso fue lo que hizo, se quedo hasta muy tarde haciendo tareas de verano y repasando para la secundaria, ya estaban todos dormidos y él seguía allí hasta que se quedo dormido sobre el escritorio.

_En casa de Koushiro "Izzy"…_

Koushiro estaba caminando en dirección a su casa, con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, iba a paso lento, las calles estaban llenas a esa hora. En eso sintió algo, sintió como alguien lo estuviera siguiendo pero al darse vuelta la verdad no distinguió a nadie sospechoso, bueno había mucha gente para que notara algo, algo nervioso se apresuró, mas y mas se acercaba a su casa se iba vaciando las calles hasta que quedo completamente solo en el barrio, aun se notaba la luz del sol que tornaba un color anaranjado.

Al pasar por frente a un callejón sintió un ruido, se detuvo y fijo la mirada hacia allí, en principio creyó que era un gato o un perro, hasta incluso un ratón, pero lo sombra que vio era mucho más grande parecía más la figura de un hombre, un hombre muy alto, Koushiro se quedo mirándolo por unos instantes hasta que vio algo que le puso la piel de gallina; Aquella sombra abrió unos ojos grandes como los de una persona sorprendida pero, era extraño ya que en ese lugar estaba oscuro, no era algo normal que sus ojos se notaran con tanta claridad, aquella figura emitía maldad, algo fuera de lo común. Koushiro se asustó con solo ver aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, no se quedó mirando mas simplemente se fue corriendo hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta del departamento rápidamente y se entró, el pobre niño estaba sin aliento por lo que vio y por lo rápido que corrió, su rostro se mostraba frustración y terror.

-Koushiro? Que te sucede?- Dijo la señora izumi al ver a su hijo en ese estado, se acerco a él y puso su mano derecha en el pequeño hombro del niño, este tratando de recuperar el aliento trato de no mostrarse tan extraño.

-Na…Nada mamá, un perro me persiguió, es todo…- La verdad no quería que su madre se preocupara por él, pero su mamá aun así se mostraba preocupada. Él para romper con eso comenzó a reír, aunque con un tono nervioso.

-No te preocupes mamá, iré un rato a mi habitación- Se saco los zapatos y se fue a su habitación que se encontraba casi al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Izumi aun preocupada y confundida siguió haciendo la cena, acaso su hijo no le hablará de lo que paso en ese extraño mundo o qué?, bueno de todas formas si él no quería hablar no lo iba a obligar. Koushiro se encontraba pensando de lo que pudo haber sido aquel ser que estaba mirándolo, un digimon? O que otra cosa…, encendió su computadora y puso su digivice en él para ver si reconocía a esa cosa, tal vez era un digimon pero, lo perturbó más al ver que el digivice no tenía información, entonces que era eso.

-Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación…- Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se puso a navegar por internet, la verdad se olvidó luego de eso, le dejó un email a Taichi diciendo si en un día de estos se podrían juntar todos, ya que, Koushiro no quería que el grupo de los niños elegidos se dispersara.

Al paso de un buen rato el apago su computadora, su madre lo llamo para cenar y el fue al baño a lavarse las manos y se sentó en la mesa donde también estaba su padre.

-Hola hijo, como te fue…? –Le miro con una sonrisa preocupante, la señora Izumi sirvió los platos y puso una ensalada al medio.

-No te preocupes papá, todo salió bien –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la verdad recordó ese momento de emoción cuando sus padres le dijeron la verdad pero, no quería hablar de ello, simplemente quería que todo fuera como antes y eso intentaría hacer.

La señora Izumi se sentó con su familia en la mesa, sirvió jugo de naranja a los tres vasos y luego ofreció un trozo de pan, Koushiro tomo un trozo pero el padre rechazó.

-Bueno espero que les guste, el curry se me paso un poco, pero el arroz esta perfecto – Dijo sonriendo y advirtiendo de que no podría estar muy rico, pero lo probaron y al parecer estaba bueno ya que no se quejaron de nada.

-Está muy rico mamá – La señora le sonrió con ganas al pequeño ya que al parecer todo le gustaba o tal vez lo decía por cortesía pero, al parecer no era así, le alegraba que su hijo fuera así pero como ya dijo en ocasiones anteriores le gustaría que se comportara como mas niño, era muy maduro para su edad.

Habían terminado la cena, Koushiro ayudo a su madre a recoger los platos y su madre no se dio cuenta que se puso a lavar los platos y al no alcanzar se subió a un pequeño piso.

-Koushiro no era necesario que lavaras podía hacerlo yo- Dijo acercándose a él mientras posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-No te preocupes mamá yo puedo hacerlo – Decía mientras ponía jabón a la esponja y ponía el agua caliente.

-Mmmm… está bien, voy a barrer el comedor entonces, no quiero que te mojes la ropa- Su madre tomo la escoba.

-Si mamá no te preocupes…- Su padre ayudó a su mujer corriendo las sillas y luego poniéndolas en su lugar, Koushiro había terminado con los platos, la verdad se había mojado las mangas pero pronto se iría a dormir asique no le importó mucho.

-Gracias Koushiro, ahora guardo los platos…- Dejo la escoba donde estaba y se puso a secar y guardar los platos, Koushiro se fue a su habitación y encendió el computador para ver si le llego algún correo. La verdad no tuvo ninguno o ninguno de quien él conociera, le extraño mucho un email en primer lugar no tenia dirección, o no aparecía, su mano tembló por un momento, abrió el email y solo decía, "ya nos conoceremos". No entendió mucho lo que dijo pero quiso contestarle, le escribió "quien eres?", lo envió pero no se puso enviar, decía que escriba un email, no entendió mucho le enviaron el email pero cerró el computador con un poco miedoso, sonó la puerta.

-Koushiro? Se hice el baño…- Koushiro suspiró y salió de su habitación.

-Mamá no era necesario podía haberlo hecho yo- Dijo saliendo de su habitación y entrando al baño, su madre sonrió y le paso una toalla.

-Ya lo hice a sí que ve a bañarte- Koushiro asintió con la cabeza y entro al baño, al cabo de unos 30 minutos sale con su pijama ya puesto, ese pijama naranja. Salió a la terraza y colgó la toalla.

-Koushiro entra rápido no quiero que pesques un resfrío – Entro rápido pero vio una sombra del otro lado de la acera y vio como le saludó con la mano, se asustó mucho y cerró la ventana grande casi de un "portazo".

-Que sucedió Koushiro?- Le preguntó Masamune Izumi a su hijo al verlo tan exaltado.

-Na…Nada… papá…, iré a dormir… estoy cansado… buenas noches…- Se fue corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta, su padre extrañado miró por la ventana pero no vio nada. Koushiro se metió a su cama y trato de dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y estuvo así hasta las 2 de la mañana, comenzó a recordar aquella sombra que vio en aquel callejón, la verdad estaba completamente asustado, el se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, sus padres ya estaban durmiendo, estaba todo oscuro, fue a la habitación de sus padres, sentía mucha vergüenza al tener que preguntarle a su madre pero su miedo era más fuerte.

-Mamá…- Dijo moviéndola levemente, ella se despertó y vio la cara de su hijo algo perturbado, ella se sentó en la cama.

-Que sucede Koushiro?...- su madre aun mirándolo son saber que le ocurría ya que él no era de esos niños que se hacen en la cama o otra cosa como esas.

-Yo… puedo dormir… con ustedes…es que tuve una pesadilla –La verdad no era una pesadilla pero tenía miedo de algo, estaba rojo porque le daba vergüenza. Su madre se sorprendió mucho a la petición de su hijo pero ella le sonrió y le hizo un espacio en su cama quedando ella en el medio, el pequeño niño portador del conocimiento la abrazó sintiéndose más protegido y logró quedarse dormido, ella sonrió y le acaricio el cabello hasta que ella también se durmió.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no sé si quedo muy bien o aburrido pero bueno, espero que se queden pensando qué diablos era eso xDD

Y les mostré un lado mucho más inocente y tierno de izzy… w

Bueno hasta la próxima :D


	2. La aventura de Sora y Mimi

_**Sucesos extraños **_

_**Capitulo 2: Qué es eso? –La aventura perturban te de Sora y Mimi. **_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene gran contenido de perversión y violencia.**_

_**Comenzamos gracias…**_

Después de ese día no paso nada fuera de lo común, los ocho niños se habían reunido en un parque, el día estaba soleado y caluroso, claro aun era verano. Koushiro recuerda de repente aquella "cosa" que vio ayer, pensó por un momento si les contaba o no a sus camaradas pero no tuvo más remedio ya que tal vez si era un digimon o algo que involucre el digimundo.

-Chicos… ayer me paso algo muy extraño…- El pelirrojo desvió la mirada con algo de preocupación.

-Que te sucedió?- Taichi con mucha curiosidad no se toma la molestia ni de fijarse en la pequeña reacción de su amigo al hablar.

-Bueno es que yo…, cuando estaba re regreso a mi casa, vi algo… que para cualquiera seria perturbador…- Con esto prosiguió contando, la verdad sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que sabían que Koushiro no era de la clase de personas que dicen mentiras y su forma de actuar tampoco lo parecía.

-Creen que me estaré volviendo loco?- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Koushiro- Yamato puso un gesto pensativo tras escuchar lo sucedido a de su amigo, era algo extraño.

-Que miedo… pero que podrá ser…- Mimi estaba aterrada tras escuchar lo que dijo Koushiro.

-No creo que sea un digimon o sí? – Takeru puso esa posibilidad pero fue descartada cuando el pelirrojo agregó.

-No… no lo es… o si no hubiese podido analizarlo en mi computadora pero… no pude…- Koushiro saco su digivice y lo contempló pensativamente, tal vez estaba estropeado.

-Pero… supuestamente acabamos con la maldad en el digimundo no? Entonces no creo que sea posible que sea algo relacionado con eso…- Hikari dijo mirando a los chicos que se hallaban con preocupación.

-Es un fantasma!- Todos se giraron a ver a Jou con sorpresa.

-QUE!?- Se escucharon en coro al decir al mismo tiempo, Jou estaba cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados mientras asentía con la cabeza notoriamente.

-Es que no puede a ver otra explicación…- Sora lo miro y recordó cuando Jou y ella tuvieron que decir un conjuro para derrotar a ese digimon.

-A sí que todos iremos a comprar amuletos…- Dijo el mayor mientras apuntaba con el dedo a una dirección "x".

-Y tú crees que de verdad funcione?- Tichi no estaba muy convencido ya que él no creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras miraba a Jou y caminando hacia donde el indicaba.

-Claro que funcionara…- Sonrió satisfechamente el muchacho de anteojos ya que se sentía todo un experto. Takeru se acercó a Taichi para decir un comentario.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar –Dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño.

-Sí pero… que tal si no funciona?...-Miró al pequeño rubio que se encontraba aun sonriendo.

-Deberíamos comprar unos porsiacaso- Koushiro era el que se sentía más asustado por eso sintió que cualquier cosa aunque sea insignificante le ayudaría aunque sea un poco a calmar ese miedo y sentirse con más tranquilidad.

-Mmmm está bien… iremos a comprar esos amuletos!- Taichi comenzó a caminar al templo más cercano y compraron 8 amuletos iguales.

-Qué bonito…- Dijo Mimi mientras se lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello y todos la imitaron.

-Espero que ahora se sientan mejor –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa algo burlona ya que para él era algo tonto.

-Pues… yo me siento más tranquilo…- Dijo el portador del conocimiento, ya que, él fue el único que ha pasado por esa experiencia horrible. Taichi se acercó a él, Koushiro lo miro con extrañeza pero el simplemente se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-Qué pasa?- Dijo el pelirrojo, Taichi luego desbió la mirada y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Nada, no importa…- La verdad quería ver si su amigo estaba en verdad diciendo la verdad, él sabía que koushiro no era de esos chicos que mienten pero le costaba mucho trabajo creer en lo que él decía y en lo que le pasó. Los niños elegidos volvieron al parque en que se habían reunido anteriormente pero no se quedaron en el mismo lugar, simplemente comenzaron a dar vueltas por todos lados, un paseo por el parque. Ninguno decía algo, estaban todos en un completo silencio, Sora se detuvo al ver algo extraño, pero simplemente lo vio por el radillo del ojo, cuando quiso ver eso ya no estaba.

-Que sucede Sora?- Su amiga Mimi se volteó a verla, al parecer estaba concentrada buscando con la mirada algo que ya no estaba allí.

-No… no es nada…- Siguió avanzando junto con la castaña. Pero justo al perder de vista donde estaba viendo apareció nuevamente, aquella extraña sombra pero esta vez sus ojos no se veían, simplemente se visualizaba una sonrisa muy amplia como la del "Gato rison" de la película de Alicia. Las horas pasaban y los niños elegidos dejando de lado el tema hablaban de muchas cosas, como que harán en los días de vacaciones que les quedan, Yamato y Takeru iran con sus padres al mar, aunque iba hacer incomodo pero ellos decidieron pasar un poco en familia, Taichi y Hikari pensaban en ir al parque de diversiones un día de estos, Jou planea estudiar todos los días que le quedan, sus amigo lo miraron con extrañeza, no podían creer que alguien le gustara tanto estudiar como Jou. Mimi iba a ir a Hawái con sus padres, Sora iría a visitar por unos días a su padre y Koushiro no haría nada solo se quedaría en su casa.

-Que aburrido eres Koushiro… -Replicó Taichi con una mueca cerrando un ojo, el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza ya que a él no le gustaba salir mucho, prefería quedarse en su casa.

-Vamos koushiro no lo tomes a mal- El castaño al ver la reacción del portador del conocimiento se sintió extraño ya que él no quería hacer que se sienta incomodo ni mucho menos herirlo.

-Vamos chicos, porque no mejor tomamos un helado todos juntos? –Sora dijo encogiéndose de hombros y para romper la incomodidad.

-Yo conozco una heladería donde hacen unos helados realmente delicioso- Mimi cerró sus ojos sonriendo y llevo ambas manos al pecho al recordar el sabor de aquellos helados, a todos les agradó la idea y fueron en guía de Mimi a aquella heladería. Al caminar un rato visualizaron una tienda de color rosa con detalles azules, estaba completamente lleno de gente.

-Valla les va muy bien- Miró Hikari a todas las personas que estaban en la fila.

-Sí, pero solo mira los precios.- Mimi le sonrió, la niña de la Luz miro arriba donde se encontraban los precios de los helados y realmente se sorprendió al ver que baratos eran.

-Solo espero que sean igual de buenos que los precios- Yamato enarcó una ceja al ver esos precios que parecieran que fueran una mentira o que los helados eran de muy mala calidad.

-Yo los he probado y realmente son exquisitos – Todos la miraron con mala cara ya que los gustos de Mimi por la comida eran algo bastante extraños, aunque a pesar de eso ellos esperaron, a Taichi le toco estar en la fila mientras los demás observaban la decoración de la heladería. Por fuera era rosa con detalles azules y por dentro, el suelo esta de dos colores tenía las baldosas de color café y color crema, tenía adornos como bastones de caramelo o galletas gigantes.

-Me siento como en el cuento de Hancel y Gretel …-Dijo Hikari al ver toda esa decoración con una amplia sonrisa, también tonó que en este negocio todos sus trabajadores sonreían de una forma muy extraña, hasta llegaba a dar miedo. Taichi al esperar 20 minutos en esa larga fila logra llegar y lo bueno es que todos ya habían decidido el sabor que querían, a medida que le entregaban un helado lo iba pasando a su dueño hasta que por ultimo pidió el suyo, los pagó y salieron de aquel lugar tan plagado de gente.

-Valla al fin salí… casi morí asfixiado… Aparte el señor frente de mi no se puso desodorante…- Taichi refunfuñaba mientras respiraba onda para tener aire fresco, Sora y Jou lo miraron algo asqueados por lo que le toco pasar.

-Bueno a la próxima me pondré yo en la fila- La portadora del amor sonrió a su amigo castaño pero este aun no estaba satisfecho.

Se pusieron a pasear por las calles de Tokio, hacía mucho calor y por mala suerte la de Takeru que su helado se derritió y cayó al suelo, este no lloró pero estaba triste por eso.

-No te preocupes Takeru, yo compartiré el mío contigo- Hikari se acercó a él y le puso la mitad del suyo en el barquillo y lo bueno es que pidieron el mismo sabor de helado, chocolate.

-AH! Muchísimas gracias Hikari –Sonrió el rubio a la castaña y ella se lo devolvió, Hikari enredó su brazo con el de Takeru y caminaron juntos. Todos comían su helado felices, al parecer Mimi tenía razón con lo de que eran ricos porque de verdad que lo eran.

-Mmmm... Está delicioso – Yamato miró a los demás y todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ven yo se los dije – Mimi sin darse cuenta se ensucio su blusa con helado de fresa.

-Mimi tu blusa…- Dijo Sora indicando la mancha.

-Hay no!... –Mimi estiro la blusa para ver mejor la mancha y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos a pedir prestado un baño de algún restaurante – La tomo de la mano y buscó el más cercano, por mala suerte fue un bar donde se juntan esos viejos borrachos y que le tiran piropos incómodos a las chicas. Mimi miró a todos lados al entras, estaba repleto de hombres mayores y todos se veían pervertidos, Sora aun tomando la mano de Mimi se acercó al señor que servía los tragos y algunas bebidas. (No recuerdo el nombre xD)

-Disculpe podría prestarme el baño?- Dijo la portadora del amor posando una mano en el mostrador.

-Pero mi amor… este es un bar solo para mayores de 18 años…- El señor miró a Sora de arriba abajo tratando de buscar algo bueno, Sora se dio cuenta pero necesitaba el baño con urgencia.

-Por favor… solo será un momento…- Suplicó un poco fastidiada, Mimi solo veía alrededor como los viejos le echaban el ojos a ella, sintió miedo y por un momento quiso quedarse con la blusa manchada pero Sora logro convencerlo.

-Muchas gracias!- Dijeron ambas y entraron corriendo al baño. Sora mojó un poco de papel higiénico con agua y jabón, comenzó a tratar de sacarla, por suerte la blusa de Mimi no era blanca si no de color bordó.

En otro lado los chicos no se dieron cuenta que Sora y Mimi se había separado del grupo y caminaron hasta estar bastante lejos de ellas. Yamato se giró al tratar de buscar con la mirada a las dos chicas que faltaban pero no pudo verlas en ningún lado.

-No han visto a Sora o a Mimi?-Preguntó por fin el rubio, Taichi lo miro y luego miró a todos lados.

-Creí que iban de tras de nosotros… - Todos comenzaron a buscarlas con la vista.

-Pero están si están juntas no creo que pase nada- Dijo Jou acomodándose los anteojos.

-Si es cierto, aparte yo creo que ellas pueden ubicarse en la cuidad- Dijo el castaño llevando ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Sí, pero aun así no podemos dejarlas solas he irnos como si nada- Dijo Yamato devolviéndose diciendo que aun así hay que buscarlas.

-Será mejor buscarlas por separado- Dijo Koushiro haciendo un gesto con las manos, todos asintieron y se pusieron de acuerdo que se tenían que juntar en la torre de Tokio a las 18:00 PM.

Hicieron parejas, Matt con Jou, Taichi con Takeru y Koushiro con Hikari, luego de eso se separaron para buscarlas.

Mientras tanto en el baño del bar, Sora ya había logrado quitar la mancha pero la blusa de Mimi estaba mojada por el abundante agua que tuvo que utilizar para sacar esa molesta mancha, Sora buscó algo con que pudiera secarse y vio un secador de manos automático, que raro ya que el baño no era muy bueno que digamos, la mayor lo encendió y Mimi tuvo que quitarse la blusa para secarla y por si acaso cerraron la puerta del baño con seguro.

-Con el aire caliente no tardará en secarse –Dijo sonriendo Sora mientras tenía la blusa bajo el secador de manos.

-Muchas gracias Sora- Dijo la niña pureza mientras se abrazaba a si misma ya que solo se quedo con su sujetador. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos la blusa estaba como nueva, Mimi se la puso y abrazo a Sora.

-Muchas gracias Sora- Dijo nuevamente con mucha felicidad.

-No hay de que Mimi- También la abrazó pero ahora llegaba lo mas incomodo, salir del baño y enfrentarse a esos viejos, Sora abrió la puerta para que todo pase rápido, salió de la mano con Mimi y agradeció, cuando estaban a punto de irse uno de esos viejos le toco el trasero a MImi.

-AHHH! Que viejos mas asquerosos, porque no se fijan en alguien de su edad!?, debería darles vergüenza, tocar de esa forma vulgar a una hermosa dama como yo! Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo en este bar de cuarta y hagan algo productivo en sus vidas viejos seniles!- Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sora la jaló del brazo para irse rápido de allí. Al estar lejos Sora comenzó a reír y Mimi la miro aun molesta por lo que pasó.

-Bien dicho Mimi!- Dijo entre risas, la menor la miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego comenzó a reír con ella. Hablaron del tema mientras caminaba y no se percataron que el ambiente cambió drásticamente, ya no parecía que estuvieran en Japón o tal vez si?.

Sora se detuvo al ver que algo raro ocurría y vio a su alrededor, al parecer todo había cambiado, las personas estaban todos vestidos con kimonos y muy pocas con ropas normales como vestidos, camisetas o pantalones.

-Donde estamos Sora? –

-No lo sé… pero esto es muy extraño…- Sora se dio cuenta que todos comenzaron a mirarlas como si fueran algo extraño. Un anciano que parecía un sacerdote se les acercó y comenzó a decir unas palabras.

-Vallan se criaturas del mal, del infierno, no invadan nuestras tierras sagradas.- Decía mientras tiraba arena a la niñas elegidas y extendía un pergamino.

-Que!? Quien se cree que es al decirnos que somos criaturas del mal!?- Dijo Mimi muy molesta, las personas presentes se asustaron a la reacción de Mimi y retrocedieron gritando.

-Que está ocurriendo aquí?..- Dijo Sora mientras tomo nuevamente de la mano a su amiga y se echó a correr junto con ella, comenzaron a notar que todo era muy antiguo, si habían edificios pero muy pocos y muy antiguos parecía hubieran viajado al pasado o algo así.

-Que haremos?...- Mimi en el tono en que hablaba se notaba que estaba asustada.

-No se… será mejor buscar a los demás…-Dijo sin saber que otra cosa hacer, ambas caminaron sin rumbo por aquel extraño lugar gritando los nombres de sus amigos.

-TAICHI! Donde estas!?- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo para que se escuche más a lo lejos. Caminaron hasta llegar a un puente viejo, donde bastante gente parecía que vivieran allí. Comenzaba a atardecer y el frió aparecía de a poco hasta que la noche calló.

-Tengo hambre y frio…- Se comenzó a quejar la niña pureza.

-Yo también Mimi, mejor quedémonos sentadas aquí…- Dijo señalando una banca, ambas se sentaron y juntaron sus cabezas para poder descansar un poco.

-Como habremos llegado aquí… -Comentó Mimi quedándose dormida y Sora estaba en las mismas pero una presencia hizo que la chica del amor se incomodara, abrió con ojos y se puso alerta tratando de buscar algo que ni ella sabe lo que es. Visualizó una sombra, una silueta con una sonrisa y unos ojos enormes, pero no se distinguía rasgos faciales, perecía una figura en dos dimensiones que las miraba a unos 100 metros de distancia.

-Mimi…MIMI…MIMIII! DESPIERTA! – Comenzó a agitarla bruscamente al sentir mucho miedo, aquella sombra se comenzó a acercar cada vez más, pero desaparecía y se materializaba un poco más cerca de ellas.

-MIMI!- La tomo de la mano con fuerza y comenzó a correr y no se fijo si su amiga estaba siendo arrastrada por ella o se ya estaba despierta, pero al parecer estaba despierta porque comenzó a preguntar que le había ocurrido, porque salió corriendo de repente. Al estar corriendo chocaron con una mujer y ambas cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho señora…-La mujer no pareció ser afectada ya que era de ancho cuerpo, como el de un hombre, tenía la cabeza tapada con un pañuelo pero aun así su rostro estaba al descubierto, sus ojos estaban pintados de color negro al igual que sus labios, llevaba puesto un viejo kimono y estaba sin zapatos. Aquella mujer les sonrió y pudieron ver un gran hueco en su dentadura, le faltaba un diente pero a ella no parece importarle mucho ya que su sonrisa era amplia.

-Pobre niñas… están perdidas?... ya es muy tarde, si gustan pueden acompañarme a mi casa, allí les preparare algo.- Rió de una forma no my confiable pero aun así aceptaron, Sora estaba demasiado asustada por lo que vio. Se marcharon con aquella mujer pero antes le chica portadora del amor se dio vuelta para ver si aquella cosa aun las seguía y cuando se calmó recordó lo que Koushiro le había contado, pero porque ellas estaban en aquel lugar, que ocurrió?, comenzó a hacerse todo tipo de preguntas mientras caminaban a un lugar en peores condiciones en las que estaban, Mimi al sentir miedo se aferro al brazo de Sora y ella también la tomo haciendo como un gancho con los brazos de las dos.

Llegaron a una casa muy pobre, parecía sucia, entre los pies de Mimi pasaron un par de ratas que hizo que ella soltara un grito.

-No deberías temerles ya que son nuestras amigas- le dijo mirándola de lado mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa macabra y soltaba una risa que hizo que ambas niñas se le pusieran la piel de gallina, al entrar encontraron una serie de personas y todas eran muy particulares, uno de ellos tenía todo el cuerpo vendado aunque aun así se le veía gran parte de su rostro, le faltaban ambos brazos y llevaba una ropa estilo marino o algo así, otro era un gigante daba miedo lo grande que era, vestía un kimono de hombre y su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, había un niño de cabello largo y le llevaba sujeto a una cola de caballo, la verdad parecía una niña, otro era realmente aterrador era un hombre sin extremidades, solo el torso y que se arrastraba como si fuese una oruga y por ultimo una chica, era muy bonita y mostraba un poco mas de edad que Sora y Mimi, parecía de unos 12 o 13 años.

Al entrar ellos al parecer practicaban algo, la chica estaba con un kimono algo descubierto, tirada en el suelo abrazando un gallo y de repente ella mordía el ojo de ese animal embarrándose el rostro de sangre, al no soportar el asco vomito sobre el suelo del lugar; La pobre chica parecía que estuviera sufriendo ya que todos se reían de ella y se burlaban, una escena que les dio aun mas temor y Sora creyó que sería mejor pasar la noche afuera y correr de aquel ser extraño que estar aquí con estas personas realmente extrañas y perturbadoras.

-Yo… mejor nos iremos…- Dijo Sora al no confiar en aquellas personas.

-váyanse, váyanse! – Grito esa chica con los labios ensangrentados son sangre de gallo. Mimi y Sora al escuchar como desesperadamente les advertía que se fueran de aquel lugar ellas quisieron hacerle caso pero al darse la vuelta para salir que aquel lugar, esa mujer cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Así me pagan tratando de ayudarlas? Que desconsideración…- Aquel gigante las tomo a ambas en brazos, ellas no pudieron zafarse de él y las llevo a una habitación.

-Que es esto… porque no nos dejan ir…- A Mimi se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por el terror que sentía en ese momento y Sora solo la abrazó.

Luego de estar unos minutos allí escucharon unos gritos, una chica gritando, Mimi y Sora se asustaron, había un pequeño agujero en la pared, Sora miró a través y no pasó ni un minuto y no quiso seguir observando. La pobre muchacha estaba siendo violada por todos los integrantes de esa casa.

-Y si luego abusan de nosotras? … tengo miedo Sora…- La niña pureza se llevo ambas manos al pecho y las sostuvo entre sí, Sora que aun estaba algo perturbada por lo que acaba de ver no podía razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo, por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño pero se pellizcó y sintió lo que temía.

-Y los demás? Yo creo que nos están buscando no Sora?- Al escuchar esto Sora miró a su amiga con algo de esperanza, es cierto, sus amigos deben de estar en su búsqueda tras darse cuenta de su ausencia, eso pensó la niña amor mientras sonreía de una forma desesperada.

De pronto entro aquella mujer tan desagradable al igual que todos en este lugar o casi todos, tomo a Sora del brazo bruscamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa comentó.

-Espero que hagas algo útil…- Sora al escuchar eso se puso de todos colores y Mimi sin saber que hacer preguntó.

-Que le vas a hacer..?!- Dijo casi entre gritos mientras fruncía el ceño pero aun con una mirada de pavor pero aun así desafiante.

-Algo que de lo que no te imaginarias nunca princesita- Se llevó a Sora a rastras por el suelo, forcejeando y tratando de soltarse, aquella mujer le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que su nariz sangre, Sora no pudo hacer nada mas, aquella mujer encerró a la chica ya utilizada por primera vez con Mimi y cerró la puerta con seguro. Unos cuantos segundos después se empezó a oír un grito desgarrador eminente de su amiga, la chica pureza vio a través de ese pequeño hoyo en la pared como aquellos sucios le despojaban con violencia y descuido las ropas de Sora.

-SORA!SORA!-Comenzó a gritar Mimi, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a golpear la puerta en un intento desesperado por abrirla y salvar a su amiga, gritaba entre lágrimas y mientras escuchanba como su amiga gritaba de dolor. Se detuvo al ver que no podía ayudarla, se quedo parada en frente de aquella puerta vieja de madera.

-Porque…porque hacen esto…- Bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos ya despeinados, la joven que se encontraba en el mismo aposento que Mimi la miraba con tristeza ya que no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-No tienen derecho…- Decía murmurando mientras aun se oían los gritos de su amiga.

-¡BASTA!- Al gritar su pecho brillo dejando ver la marca de la pureza, o sea su corazón, la acompañante de Mimi abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquello que estaba brillando.

*Mientras en el digimundo, todos los digimons de los niños elegidos se encontraban juntos aun, pero de repente Palmon sintió una enorme angustia y se dio cuenta de que Mimi estaba en peligro, Piyomon sintió lo mismo pero como iban a ir en su rescate si la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Tal vez Gennai sepa algo!- Dijo en tono alto Tentomon, todos se pusieron en marcha, en busca de aquel viejo que tanto les ayudó en sus aventuras. Al cabo de unas horas, aproximadamente 2, llegaron aquel lago donde se encontraba la casa de Gennai, Gomamon se sumergió y habló con él para que los dejara pasar y lo hiso. El viejo se veía preocupado se paseaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado.

-Que sucede?- Dijo Gomamon al verlo en ese estado, era obvio que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo o que les ocurriría a los niños elegidos.

-Lo que sucede es que…- Comenzó a hablar con los digimons de algo que dejo a todos impactados, Agumon quería ir a buscar a Taichi y a los demás pero Gennai no sabía cómo abrir la puerta, les comentó que trataría de averiguarlo lo más rápido posible, los pobres digimons se quedaron preocupados y Gennai les dijo que podían quedarse en su casa.

Piyomon escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Sora en su mente, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, tenía que salvarla.

-SORA! - Algo ocurrió, una luz comenzó a brillar alrededor de Piyomon y ella sentía como una energía recorría su cuerpo, aquella luz comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, una luz segadora que hizo que los otros digimons tuvieran que taparse los ojos y al cesar aquel resplandor se dieron cuenta de que Piyomon ya no se encontraba allí.

-Que sucedió señor Gennai, donde está Piyomon?!-Dijo Gabumon muy sorprendido.

-Creo que logró ir a donde esta Sora…- Dijo Gennai con una expresión serian aun.

-Pero como!- Gomamon algo exaltado ya que si la puerta estaba cerrada como es que pudo?

-Pero eso significa que no están en su mundo, como ya les dije anteriormente existen muchos mundos aparte de este y el mundo de los humanos.- Dijo el viejo sentándose en el suelo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que están en otro mundo?- Palmon hablaba con un tono de alta preocupación mientras se llevaba sus "manos" a sus mejillas.

-Eso parece- Confirmó el señor Gennai.

-Pero al parecer Piyomon hizo contacto con el emblema del amor, por eso pudo trasladarse. La preocupación que tuvo Piyomon por Sora fue tan grande que hizo contacto con el emblema- Todos los digimons miraron a Gennai sorprendidos, Mientras tanto unos minutos antes de que ocurriera esto…

Sora comenzó a gritar el nombre de su digimon con desesperación, Mimi lloraba de miedo y rabia por no poder ayudar a su amiga, comenzó a ver por aquel hoyo en la pared y cada vez le daba más rabia pero de pronto algo comenzó a brillar cerca de Sora mientras su emblema también comenzó a brillar, junto a ella se materializó un ser rosa, parecía un pájaro, Mimi sonrio de felicidad al ver a Piyomon.

-Piyomon!- Grito la niña pureza, le dijo que tire la puerta y que salve a Sora, eso hizo.

-Que le hacen a Sora!?- Piyomon tenía una mirada de rabia al ver el estado de su mejor amiga, estaba semidesnuda, la habían colgado desde los pies cabeza abajo en una tabla firme en el techo, su rostro y su cuerpo tenía heridas y moretones, la pobre chica tenía la mirada perdida pero aun así sonrió débilmente al notar la presencia de su digimon y que había escuchado sus gritos de auxilio.

-Me las pagaran por haber le echo esto a Sora!- Piyomon quiso digievolucionar pero no pudo al parecer Sora no tenía el digivice consigo.

-Piyomon… lo siento… me lo han quitado…- Dijo antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

Todas las personas de ese lugar se sorprendieron al ver ese ser rosa, no era nada de lo que hayan visto antes y ellos sí que ven cosas extrañas, Mimi trataba de buscar con la mirada quien podría tener el digivice y vio que aquel niño lo tenía en su mano muy bien agarrado. Mimi se acercó a él sigilosamente y trató de tomarlo pero lo tenía bien sujeto, el al darse cuenta comenzó a forcejear con la chica peleando por aquel aparato.

-Suelta lo maldito niño con malos gustos!- Decía la niña pureza forcejeando el digivice. De repente sintió como la tomaban del cabello y se dio cuenta de que era aquella horrorosa mujer que nos condujo a todo esto.

-Valla que cabello tan suave…- Dijo riendo y tironeando del cabello de Mimi.

-Suéltame, me duele!- Piyomon soltó a Sora y la coloco en el suelo pero de pronto sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza, aquel hombre gigante la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con una tabla gruesa.

-Piyomon!- Mimi vio como aquel digimon perdía la conciencia y quedaba tirada junto a Sora.

-Porque…, paren de hacer esto… - Mimi se quedo con la cabeza baja pero aun sujeta por aquella mujer, sus manos temblaban y no sabía qué hacer. Ya en su máxima desesperación tomo una navaja que estaba tirada cerca de ella pero pudo alcanzarla e hizo un movimiento hacia atrás con el brazo cortándose el cabello que estaba siendo sujeto y así pudo liberarse.

-No se me acerquen o los voy a cortar en mil pedazos!.- Decía extendiendo aquella navaja no muy grande frente de ella para protegerse, su cabello había quedado corto hasta la altura de los hombros pero a ella no pareció importarle, solo quería salvar o intentar salvar a Sora y Piyomon aunque tuviera que luchar sola, pero alguien se puso a su lado, aquella muchacha de cabello corto y negro que al parecer quería ayudar a Mimi, se lanzó contra ellos tratando de ayudar en algo.

-Toma a tus amigos y corre!- Decía mientras hacia un esfuerzo inútil por detenerlos, aquel hombre de gran tamaño tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de esa chica y comenzó a apretarla, mientras Mimi trataba de despertar a Piyomon o a Sora.

-Sora, Piyomon despierten por favor…- Escuchó el grito de esa muchacha y un sonido que hizo mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquel hombre le quebró el cuello a la chica pero de tal manera que su cabeza diera la vuelta a 360° quitándole instantáneamente la vida, Mimi quedo boquiabierta y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como quedo la chica.

-BASTA YA!- gritó y su emblema nuevamente comenzó a brillar, una luz junto a Mimi apareció al igual cuando apareció Piyomon, Mimi sonrio amplia y aliviadamente al ver que apareció Palmon a su lado.

-Palmon! –Sus lagrimas cayeron instantáneamente, su amiga verde la miro y sonrio.

-Al sentir tu pureza pude trasladarme hasta aquí, lo mismo paso con Piyomon, al conectarnos pude llegar hasta tu lado Mimi…- Ellas se abrazaron con fuerza y ternura, Palmon vio que el hermoso cabello de Mimi estaba cortado bruscamente y se dio vuelta al ver aquellas asquerosas personas sorprendidas al ver que otra criatura apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Otra cosa de esas…, al parecer ustedes no son chicas ordinarias…- La mujer sonrió al igual que los otros y luego se escuchó una voz de un señor.

-Que está ocurriendo- De la puerta trasera entró un pequeño hombre, muy pequeño y vestido con un traje y un sombrero de copa, miró a su alrededor y vio como estaba todo en esa casa.

-Jefe! Solo nos divertíamos un poco…- Dijo la mujer cambiando el tono de voz y agachando la cabeza como si tuviera miedo y lo mismo hicieron todos allí.

-Y SIN MI PERMISO!...- Al gritar un jarrón de rompió cerca de él, le dijo que sufrirían su castigo por no pedir su permiso. Aquel hombresito comenzó a hacer fuerza mientras miraba fijamente al niño y aquella mujer, ellos se desesperaron y trataron de huir pero se detuvieron cuando sus cuerpos de comenzaban a deformar, era una escena horrible, sus brazos y piernas se dieron vuelta al igual que sus torsos, ellos gritaban y se quejaban de dolor, se escuchaba como sus huesos se quebraban y en eso el niño dejo caer el digivice de Sora, Mimi se dio cuenta y lo tomo de inmediato y retrocedió hasta donde estaban sora y sus digimons al ver que sus cuerpos comenzaban a deformarse de tal manera que empezaban a tomar formas esféricas con todo su cuerpo, sus rostros habían desaparecido, simplemente se convirtieron en gigantescas bolas de carne ensangrentadas.

Sora y Piyomon habían recuperado la conciencia y por buena suerte al mismo tiempo, Sora aun se encontraba en shock por lo que le habían hecho pero trato de ser fuerte y más al ver que estaba consigo su gran y mejor amiga Piyomon .

-Sora qué bueno que despertaste, Piyomon…- Mimi les regaló una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero irme de este lugar…- Dijo Sora levantándose y poniéndose las ropas que habían sido arrebatadas.

-No crean que les será tan fácil…- Dijo riendo aquel hombre, realmente daba miedo aunque sea mucho más pequeño pero no era un humano común.

-No me das miedo!- Mimi se puso de pie frente aquel hombre y su digivice comenzó a brillar al igual que Palmon.

-Vamos Palmon, digievoluciona! – La luz que rodeaba el cuerpo de Palmon era la luz de la digievolucion y finalmente puso convertirse en Togemon, aquél cactus gigantes con guantes de boxeo. La sorpresa de ese hombre era realmente notoria y hasta parece que le hubiera dado miedo pero más miedo les dio a Sora y compañía cuando Mimi le dijo a su digimon…

-Togemon… Mátalos a todos! Todos los que nos hicieron sufrir y los que acabaron con la vida de esa pobre chica- Decía entre lágrimas y con una mirada de odio, nunca habían visto a Mimi de ese modo, pero al parecer fue muy afectada.

-Mimi… que estás diciendo…- Sora no pudo razonar las palabras que su amiga decía, se acercó a ella y puso su mano diestra en el hombro de la niña pureza y observó la cara de desesperación de la chica.

-Si ellos siguen con vida… harán sufrir a más personas…! ellos no merecen vivir!- Dijo finalmente mirando al frente y a los ojos de aquel hombre, la chica de verdad lo decía en serio, estaba dispuesto a matar a todos. Sora miro el cadáver de aquella muchacha y sintió un odio profundo, ella no parecía ser una mala chica ya que por lo que pudo notar estaba atrapada al igual que ellas.

-Tienes razón Mimi…- Sora sonrió de una forma segura y confiada.

-Sora…- La chica pureza miró a su amiga y su sonrisa que la hizo sentirse mejor, le entregó el digivice a Sora y ella le agradeció con otra sonrisa pero cerrando los ojos y tomo él digivice.

-Piyomon, Digievoluciona!- Al igual que Palmon, Piyomon fue rodeada por la luz de la digievolucion y se transformó en Birdramon, un ave anaranjada gigante. Aquel hombre se asustó mucho más al ver aquellos seres cambiar y sobre todo porque ahora eran dos, al crecer los digimons destruyeron la casa completamente.

-No tan rápido – El hombre trato de hacer algo con su poder mental pero al parecer no era rápido.

-Ataquenlos!- Gritaron ambas chicas y los digimons eso hicieron.

-Meteoros fugaces!- Un par de bolas de fuego salieron de las alas de Birdramon.

-Ataque de espinas- Togemon giro a gran velocidad mientras disparaba espinas gigantes. Antes de que ocurriera el fin de ellos Sora tomo la mano de Mimi y cerró los ojos para no ver y lo mismo hizo Mimi, sintieron unos gritos ya que trataron de huir del lugar, pero no tuvieron éxito.

Al abrir los ojos no quedaba prácticamente nada de esa casa, solo unas cenizas, escombros y el contorno negro de los cuerpos de los hombres que trataron de huir. Mimi vio las cenizas de aquella muchacha y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas comenzando a llorar descontroladamente, Sora al verla así no pudo aguantar y también comenzó a llorar junto a ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ambos digimons volvieron a la normalidad, ellas simplemente las miraban hasta que se pudieron calmar un poco. Palmon se acercó a Mimi y la abrazó desde las piernas.

-Mimi… nunca te dejaré sola… siempre estaré contigo… discúlpame por no llegar antes…- su voz se comenzó a quebrar y se convirtió en pequeños sollozos, Mimi se puso en cuclillas y abrazó fuertemente a su digimon.

-No digas eso… llegaste en el momento justo… o si no yo ya no estaría aquí… te lo agradezco Palmon… eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada nos separe…- Ambas lloraron abrasadas por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Sora comentó.

-Mimi… me sorprendiste mucho… gracias a ti estoy con vida…- Sora tomo a Piyomon entre sus brazos y la abrazó, nunca antes había sido tan feliz de estar con vida.

-Pero… Sora… yo no pude hacer nada cuando ellos…- Sora interrumpió haciendo un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice.

-Yo… no se… yo…- Sora se largó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Piyomon y ella hacía lo mismo, por un lado estaba feliz de estar viva pero por otro… quería morir… no quería vivir con el sufrimiento de que le arrebataron su inocencia tan brusca y asquerosamente, las imágenes comenzaron a correr en la cabeza de Sora, ella comenzó a perder el sentido, quiso por un momento estar muerta.

-Quiero morir…- Susurro al dejar de llorar, a Mimi se le rompió el alma al escucharla decir eso, se sintió culpable por ser tan débil, por no poder salvarla a tiempo- Sora al no poder procesar mas esos pensamientos se desmayó, eso era demasiado para ella.

-Sora!- Piyomon la sostuvo y luego se la dejó a Mimi.

-Aparte… no sé como regresar…, quiero irme a mi casa… ayudar a Sora…- De repente todo el lugar se volvió blanco, no había nada, solo ellas tres y algo más. Mimi visualizó en frente de ella una sombra pero parecía una imagen en 2D que las miraba y sonreía.

-Quien eres!- Mimi aun con miedo no dudo en hacer esa pregunta pero luego recordó lo que Koushiro había dicho, será lo mismo pensó por un momento Mimi. De repente se escuchó una voz terrorífica, quebradiza, grabe y poco entendible que provenía de aquel ser pero este no movió su boca para decirlo, a decir verdad, Mimi lo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza ya que Palmon y Piyomon no escuchaban nada. Aquella voz decía.

-El momento de acerca… El momento de acerca… El momento de acerca…- Repetía una y otra vez pero cada vez más fuerte, con el tono de voz mas y mas enojado. Mimi comenzó a gritar que saliera de su cabeza, Palmon preocupada se acercó a Mimi, ellas no podían hacer nada… los doa digimons estaban aterradas, nunca habían visto algo así y era algo que tenía muy mala intenciones.

-MORIRAN TODOS!- Dijo al comenzar a acercarse con mucha rapidez a ellas, deslizándose con mientras abría la boca y en ello parecía como si hubiera otro mundo dentro de ella, un universo. Las tres gritaron y se abrazaron entre sí cerrando los ojos y esperando a que algo sucediera pero, nada paso.

Mimi al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la calle a unos 20 metros del bar donde estaban esos viejos asquerosos, Sora seguía igual y por suerte estaba con los digimons, miró a su alrededor y sintió como la felicidad la invadía hasta podría darle un beso a uno de esos viejos seniles. Trató de despertar a Sora pero seguía en el mismo estado que la habían dejado, la subió en su espalda y fue en busca de un taxi para ir a la casa de la portadora del amor y no les costó mucho, estaban en una calle principal mientras esperaban el carro.

-Que habrá ocurrido…- Dijo Mimi mientras miraba hacía donde habían aparecido de repente de volver de ese mundo.

-Será mejor llevar a Sora a su casa Mimi, lo antes posible…- Dijo Piyomon apuntando que ya venía el taxi. Ya se estaba ocultando el sol, ellas habían pasado un día y media noche en ese lugar, entonces como era que recién estaba atardeciendo?. Un recuerdo vino a la mente de la chica y era que hace mucho tiempo Gennai les dijo que existían muchos mundos y que en todos el tiempo transcurría de diferente forma.

-Vamos Mimi- Asintió con la cabeza y sentó a Sora en el auto, los digimons se hicieron pasar por muñecos y luego Mimi se subió, pago el taxi con anticipación y se puso en marcha. Mimi pudo verse a través del retrovisor como había quedado, su cabello estaba muy mal cortado, lo tocó y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente al recordar la mala experiencia que habían pasado, hasta llegar a la casa de Sora.

Mimi toco la puerta de la casa y rápidamente salió la madre que al ver el estado de las dos y también al ver a los digimons, se dio cuenta que algo grave les pasó. Recostaron a la pobre chica en su cama y Mimi le contó todo mientras con los ojos rojos e hinchados siguió llorando y su madre no pudo evitar hacerlo también por todo lo que paso y sobre todo por el abuso hacia su hija. Así calló la noche y Mimi se quedó dormida, la señora Takenouchi la recostó junto con Sora y le hizo un espacio a los digimons.

Y así terminó aquel horrible día para esas niñas, pero en la ventana… estaban siendo observadas por aquel espectro tan terrorífico.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me costó hacerlo ya que no tengo mucha imaginación…

Bueno la película donde saque algunas escenas y donde estaba ambientado era en "Midori: La niña de las camelias" y otra escenita que tal vez hallan notado, muy conocida de un anime muy conocido xDD

Bueno el nombre del próximo capítulo es, "Friendship and sincerity trapped in wonderland?"

Hasta la próxima n nU


End file.
